Ocean of Dreams
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Muriel was always a dreamer. What happens when she and her family boards the ship of dreams? Will her experience be a dream itself or a nightmare? Tommy/OC
1. Muriel Callahan

_Hey-O! Welcome everyone to my very first Titanic fic! I've been in love with this movie for 10 years since I first saw it and after spending years reading fics, I decided to finally have a go at one myself. I own nothing except Muriel and her family._

* * *

Muriel Callahan yawned as she sat up in bed. She had hardly slept at all the night before, knowing the events of today were going to be exciting. She looked over to her two younger brothers and her younger sister who slept like logs.

"Children", she said with a smile. "Come on, wake up!"

Muriel got up out of bed and walked to the bed, gently shaking the three young children. She wanted everyone awake, dressed and packed. Today was the long away day when her family finally traveled across the ocean to America, to a better life than they had in Ireland. Muriel quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her green dress that matched her eyes.

"Muriel?"

She turned to see her mother Ita opening the door. Ita watched her daughter quickly brush her long, curly read hair and couldn't help but laugh.

"Dear, the ship leaves at 9:00", she said. "We still have three hours to get ready."

"But, Mum I just wanted to be prepared", Muriel said. "There's no harm in that, is there?"

"None at all", Ita smiled. "But you must be patient. Your father and I need to get ready too."

Muriel watched her mother wake the three young ones. She pulled back the curtain and took a look outside. The rest of Southampton seemed to be asleep as well. 6:00 AM and the only people that could be see where the men who needed to get to work. Most of them were heading to the port where the RMS Titanic was docked, waiting to take its passengers to America on her maiden voyage.

The children in bed yawned as they got up. Thomas was the oldest of the three at 12 years old.

"What's the big idea, Muriel?" he asked. "Couldn't you have let us sleep an extra hour?"

"I'm sorry", Muriel said. "But don't you want to get to the port early before it gets crowded? This ship is huge news. Everyone in Southampton will be there."

"Everyone?" the girls answered.

Edith and Margaret, the two youngest children at six years old looked at her with wide eyes. The twins were too young to understand just how huge the news about Titanic would be. All they knew was that they were going on a ship to their new home across the ocean.

"Everyone", Ita answered. "Come now, children. We must prepare to go. Your father and I paid good money for these tickets."

Muriel nodded in agreement as she helped her mother change the girls into their dresses and helped them pack their things. She hoped the Titanic was just as wonderful as everyone in Southampton made it out to be. They called the ship unsinkable, the one ship God himself could not sink.


	2. The Ship of Dreams

"Oh my goodness!"

Muriel gasped with a smile on her face as the family approached the Titanic. Almost all of Southampton turned out to see the giant ship leave for its maiden voyage. The ship itself was nearly as long as the dock itself and was taller than any building in Southampton. Edith and Margaret were so excited, unable to stay still as the family walked to the inspection queue. No one seemed to care that the third class passengers were the only ones who had to be checked for lice and diseases. All that mattered was that they would be boarding the world's grandest ship to go to America where lives could be better.

"It's incredible", Muriel smiled as she looked at the ship. "If it looks this wonderful on the outside, imagine how beautiful it must be on the inside!"

"Keep dreaming, lass", Thomas rolled his eyes as the inspectors checked him for lice.

She ignored her little brother and smiled as she closed her eyes. She could just imagine her new life in America. Living in the countryside, meeting a nice young man, marriage, children, as well as owning a ranch, raising horses with said family.

"Muriel!"

She jumped and opened her eyes to see her father, Cormick giving her a bag to carry and pushing her toward the ramp.

"Quit your daydreaming, lass", he said. "The line is moving, get a move on now."

"No need to be pushy, dear", Ita tsk'd as she helped the twins carry their bags.

"Yes, Papa", Muriel said carrying the bag as she stepped onto the ramp, boarding the ship of dreams.

* * *

Tommy Ryan carried his bag over his shoulder as he looked at the largest ship ever built. He had huge plans to get out of Europe and start his future in America. He was hoping to get a good job and send enough money to bring the rest of his family to America.

The whole port was loud with nearly the whole town chattering away, shouting goodbyes and well-wishes to their loved ones already on board the Titanic. As Tommy walked toward the inspection queue, he looked ahead to see how long the line was. He stopped as he saw a young girl standing at the front of the line. She smiled and closed her eyes, making the line come to a stop.

Tommy watched the girl, noticing the dreamy look on her face. Although, she was causing trouble by holding up the line, he couldn't help but see that the girl was rather pretty. Long curly red hair, flowing gently in the breeze. Lovely curves, perfect for bearing children as all women had hidden beneath the long green dress she was wearing. Tommy watched the girl snap out of her daydream, opening her bright green eyes. She turned and board the Titanic with her family.

So the young lass had a family, most likely forbidding him to talk to their precious daughter. Tommy hoped he would be able to meet the girl at least. She seemed like a nice girl.


	3. Near Collision

The Callahan family stood on the bow of the ship as it prepared to take off. All of the other passengers that were leaving family members behind waved and shouted goodbye. Muriel was more interested in the sights the ship gave. They could see the top of the buildings in the town.

"Muriel, look!" Margaret said pointing ahead of them.

Muriel turned her head and watched with a wide smile as she noticed the ship was getting ready to leave. Its whistles sounded loudly making Muriel cover her ears. She took the twins and ran to the railing, to get a good look at the waiting sea.

"Children, watch out!" Cormick yelled.

The girls turned to see what he was talking about. Everyone else on the ship shouted continued shouting their goodbyes, they never even saw another ship coming toward them. No one could tell if the girls were screaming in fear or excitement. Muriel wrapped her arms around the twins as it came dangerously close to the Titanic. They shut their eyes in fear that the ship was going to crash into them. What a way to start a maiden voyage.

Muriel opened her eyes when she noticed the crash never came. Cormick pulled the girls away from the railing as they watched the other ship stop a few feet away from the Titanic. They looked down below them to see a couple of tugboats that stopped the two ships from crashing.

"What happened, Papa?" Edith asked as she looked up scared.

"I don't know", Cormick answered. "Let's just get away from this spot."

He took the twins' hands and led the family to the other side of the ship, away from the other ship. Ita looked at the other ship worried and saw the name of the ship on the stern. The SS City of New York. New York was where the Titanic was heading. That seemed pretty bad. Was it some kind of sign?

"Cormick", she said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You want a better life for our children, don't you?" he asked. "America will be a better place for them. Us as well."

Ita looked back as the ship started being towed back to the docks. She hoped nothing bad would come of this.

* * *

Tommy walked up the third class deck as he waited for the ship to leave. He had no family on the docks to be waving and shouting goodbye to. He already found his cabin down in the F deck at the bottom of the ship. Sure it was cramped with three other people, but it was better than staying down with the workers at the boilers.

Tommy pulled his watch from his pocket and sighed. Why wasn't the Titanic leaving Southampton yet? The tickets said the ship would leave at 9:00 AM on April 10th. It was past 9:00 and no one seemed to mind that they were leaving late. Tommy sighed as he looked up and down the deck. He smiled slightly as he saw that girl from the inspection line. She looked a little shook up as he watched her try to calm down. Tommy didn't know what could've happened to her, but she sure did seem pretty cute.

The Callahans walked past Tommy, not even noticing he was there. He looked over his shoulder and watched the girl walk with her family, walking toward the starboard side of the ship.

"Such a beautiful girl", he said to himself as he watched her.

It took an hour for the City of New York to be towed back to the docks. Only when that ship was out of the way, did the Titanic finally set out for its maiden voyage.


	4. New Friends

For the rest of the day, as well as the next day, the Titanic stopped at French port of Cherbourg and Cork Harbour on the south coast of Ireland, picking up even more passengers, as well as mail heading to the States. By the time they picked up all the passengers, the Titanic headed out to open sea, the next stop would be New York.

Muriel got up early looking around her cabin. She and the other children shared one cabin, her parents shared another cabin with another two people. She brushed her hair as quickly as she could and tied the sides into a braid, leaving the rest of it down. She dressed into one of her favorite dresses, faded blue and worn out from the many times she wore it at home. Muriel looked at Thomas, Edith and Margaret, making sure the children were still asleep.

"Muriel?"

Ita opened the door to check on the children and saw her oldest daughter awake and dressed to go out.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I just wanted to explore the ship", Muriel answered. "I promise I'll be back."

She hugged her mother and ran out the door. Finally, her first day away from her family. She ran up the stairs and onto the deck, smiling as she looked out to the sea. The wind blew through her hair and looked down as the ship created waves. They had to have been going at full speed. She looked behind them to see them leaving the coast of Ireland.

"Take a good look, lass. Might be the last time you ever see it."

Muriel gasped and turned around. She was surprised to see a young man, a bit older than herself wearing a worn coat and hat, holding a lit cigarette between his fingers. He looked rather handsome.

"Sorry", he said. "Didn't mean to startle you like that."

"No, I'm sorry", Muriel said. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me. I'm Muriel Callahan."

"Tommy Ryan", he replied shaking her hand. "I've seen you around the ship, with your family."

"Funny", she said. "I haven't seen you before."

"Families will often keep a young lass busy, I suppose", he said taking a drag from the cigarette.

Muriel watched him and smiled shyly. There was certainly a charm about him. The two of them smiled as they looked at a man holding his daughter in his arms, pointing down at the waves.

"This ship is the most beautiful in the world", they heard in an Italian accent.

Muriel and Tommy looked to see two men sitting close to them. The blonde one was watching the father and daughter, drawing them with incredible accuracy.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship", Tommy replied to the Italian.

"It's English, no?" the Italian asked.

"No, 15,000 Irishmen built this ship."

Tommy stopped when they watched a couple of the ship's officers walk some first class dogs past them.

"That's typical, isn't it?" he asked. "First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Muriel gasped at his use of language. Only her father spoke like that if he was drunk. He looked at her completely forgetting his manners.

"Forgive my language", Tommy said.

"It's just to remind us where we rank in the scheme of things", the blonde man said to Tommy's comment.

"As if we could forget. I'm Tommy Ryan."

"Jack Dawson", he said shaking his hand.

"Fabrizio", the Italian said shaking his hand as well.

"I'm Muriel Callahan", Muriel smiled as she introduced herself.

They watched Jack continuing to draw the father and daughter who stood across the way. Tommy took a look and he had to admit he was quite impressed.

"So you make any money with your drawings?" he asked.

Jack didn't answer, but lifted his eyes away from his work. He looked completely entranced as he just stared over Tommy's shoulder. Everyone looked up to see what he was staring at. A first class woman dressed in a lace-covered dress with fiery red hair angry or upset eyes.

"Aw, forget it, boy-o", Tommy smirked. "You're likely as to have angels fly out of your ass as get next to the likes of hers."

Muriel looked down, blushing from his use of language again. Tommy's statement didn't keep Jack from staring at the woman. Even Fabrizio waved his hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of it.


	5. Cormick's Order

_Hey-O! To all my readers, I have chosen an actress to play Muriel if she was real. Amy Yasbeck, and if you're curious there is a link in my profile that leads to the banner I made for this fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

Muriel walked back to her stateroom in silence. Tommy sure had a colorful language when he spoke and it made her blush whenever he used that language. She had to admit he was charming. She hoped to see him again soon.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

Muriel gasped and looked up to see Cormick looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Papa", she sighed relieved. "You scared me. I was just up on the deck looking around, making some new friends."

Cormick looked at her and smelled her. He knew the scent of cigarette smoke and he could smell it on her clothes.

"Have you been smoking, lass?" he asked with a stern frown.

"Smoking?" Muriel asked. "No, of course not. I never smoke, Papa."

She had forgotten about how Tommy smoked around her. Cormick must've smelled that. She hoped he wouldn't get mad if she told him where she had been all morning and most of the afternoon.

"Papa, I made a new friend who happens to smoke", Muriel said. "His name is Tommy Ryan, he's a very nice person."

"A man?" Cormick asked.

"Yes", she answered. "A very nice man that I like."

This was not something he wanted for his daughter. He was hoping once they got to America, Muriel would meet a middle class man she could someday marry. Cormick wanted more for his children and he saw Muriel was accepting less than the best. He did not want his daughter or any of his children to end up like him and Ita, poor and struggling to take care of a family. He had to stop this before it got serious.

"I don't want you to see him again", Cormick said.

"Not see him?" Muriel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me, young lady", he said. "I don't want you seeing this Tommy Ryan anymore."

"Papa, we're just friends. Why are you saying this?"

"It's what's best for you", he said. "Now, go to your room. Your brother and sister have been waiting for you."

Muriel looked at Cormick feeling hurt. He turned and walked down the corridor with no other words to say to her, leaving her hurt and confused. He wanted her to understand he was looking out for her best interest. She didn't understand. She liked Tommy and wanted to see him again. Muriel walked to her room where Thomas, Margaret and Edith were playing.

"Where have you been, lass?" Thomas asked. "We've been waiting all day."

She said nothing and just collapsed onto her bunk and held onto her pillow. She wanted to see Tommy again. Muriel let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Muriel, can we go play up on the deck now?" the twins asked jumping onto the bed.

Muriel turned over, facing away from them. The girls looked at her confused and started shaking her.

"Muriel? Come on, get up. We want to go play."

"Just leave me alone", she said in a quiet voice.

The children looked at her surprised. It was not like her to refuse a request from them. What was wrong with her?


	6. Tommy Meets the Parents

Ita, Cormick and their children walked toward F deck for supper. Muriel looked down at her feet, not talking to anyone. She was still mad at her father for forbidding her from seeing Tommy.

"Muriel?" Ita said looking at her. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Muriel shook her head. She didn't want to make things worse between her and her father. Ita looked at her worried and looked at Cormick wondering if he knew what was wrong with her. He shrugged it off and walked with his children to supper. Muriel gasped as she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me", she mumbled.

"Hello, Muriel."

She looked up and blushed when she saw Tommy standing in front of her. He gave his charming smile, making her smile in return.

"Tommy..."

"Muriel?" Cormick said.

He frowned disapprovingly at the way his daughter was looking at this strange man. He thought he made it clear he didn't want her seeing anyone. Ita frowned at Cormick and smiled at Muriel and Tommy.

"Dear, do you know him?" she asked.

"Oh!" Muriel gasped coming back to reality. "Mama, Papa, this is Tommy Ryan. I told you about him earlier, Papa."

"Yes, I remember", he disapprovingly said.

She looked at him nervously and looked at Tommy with a smile. Ita smiled seeing how happy she looked with Tommy. She looked at Cormick and saw him being disapproving. She nudged him and turned back to Muriel and Tommy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tommy", she smiled. "What plans do you have that brought you to this ship."

"Just looking to start a better life for me and my family, ma'am", Tommy answered politely.

"Family?" Cormick asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir", he answered. "I plan to get a job in America and earn money to bring me Ma and brothers over."

"That's really nice", Muriel smiled. "So you have a big family."

"Not that big", Tommy answered.

He walked with her to the third class galley. Ita smiled as she watched the two of them. She noticed Muriel's mood improved once she bumped into Tommy. It was obvious to everyone her daughter liked this young man. Cormick crossed his arms and looked at them disapprovingly.

"Does this lass live to disobey me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ita asked.

"I told her I didn't want her to see him again. I don't want our daughter with someone like him."

"Why did you say that?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with that boy? Is he a criminal or a bad person?"

"No", Cormick said. "I want our daughter to do much better than him. I thought we agreed once we arrived in America, we would try to find a suitable man for her?"

"Cormick, she's happy with him", Ita said. "Do you want to see your daughter happy or unhappy?"

He looked at his wife and looked down the hall at Muriel and Tommy. She really did look the happiest he had seen her in days. He listened to her laugh at whatever it was Tommy said and saw she liked him. As much as Cormick wanted to see her happy, he still wanted what was best for Muriel. She could still do better than him.


	7. Harsh Comments

Cormick crossed his arms with a frown as he watched Muriel and Tommy. She chose to eat dinner with him instead of her own family. He didn't like this. He hated the way his daughter looked at this complete stranger. Cormick shook his head as he drank another glass of ale sitting in front of him. Ita looked at her husband, noticing the dirty looks he was giving Muriel and Tommy.

"Cormick..."

He turned and looked at her. Ita crossed her arms and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Didn't I tell you to be nice?" she asked.

"I told you I want better for her", Cormick said. "And that's just what I'm going to do for her."

"And you're making her unhappy by doing that", she argued.

"Is being happy worth being poor like we were?" he asked.

"I never complained about it."

Muriel turned her attention away from Tommy and watched as her parents began arguing. Looked like her father was drunk again, judging by the number of glasses on the table. They were yelling over the loud music the band was playing, actually yelling louder than the band.

"I will not have my daughter make a whore out of herself with the first man she meets on a ship!" Cormick yelled.

The music stopped playing and everyone stopped talking. Ita looked shocked that her husband would say such a thing. Tommy looked at Muriel, seeing she looked furious as well as hurt. She got up and walked to him, her fists clenching.

"Really, Papa?" she tearfully asked. "Is that what you think of me as? A whore?"

"I told you I didn't want you with that man anymore", Cormick said looking at Tommy.

Muriel released her fist and slapped her father across the face. Everyone in the galley gasped as they watched the events unfold.

"Muriel!" Ita gasped.

"You...drunken fool", Muriel said for only them to hear.

She turned and ran out of the galley, sobbing. Tommy got up and ran after her, much to the surprise of Ita and Cormick. Ita looked at her husband shaking her head.

"You were much to harsh on her", she said. "Do you want to destroy your relationship with your daughter like this? You're doing a well enough job of it."

She got up and walked away to look for Muriel. Cormick looked at the children who backed away from them.

"That was mean, Papa", Edith said.

"Muriel is not a whore", Thomas nodded.

The children turned away, not talking to him for the rest of the night. The band slowly started back up again and the people turned back to their own conversations, leaving Cormick to himself.

* * *

Tommy followed Muriel to her stateroom and sat with her as she cried.

"Papa's so mean", she said. "I hate him."

He looked at her and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Ita opened the door and watched the two of them. Tommy looked genuinely nice as he sat with her, trying to help her stop crying. Cormick may not like him, but at least she did.

"Take care of her, okay?" she asked.

Tommy looked at her and nodded. Muriel smiled and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone. He turned back to Muriel and ran his fingers through her hair. Muriel hiccuped as she stopped crying and lifted her head to look at him.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

"Here's my stateroom number", he said. "Meet me there in the morning."


	8. A Morning Interrupted

"Jack?"

Muriel was very surprised to see Jack going up the stairs to the upper decks, carrying his signature sketchbook. Everyone knew third class passengers were not allowed to leave the lower decks to the upper class areas.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Muriel asked. "You can't go up there."

"As a matter of fact, I can", Jack said. "I've been invited by a first class passenger."

"First class? How did you manage to do that?"

Jack went on to tell her about saving a first class girl who was about to jump off the ship to the freezing ocean below. He talked her out of it and helped pull her back to safety, eventually being invited to dinner along with her family and friends.

"Her name is Rose", he finished.

"Well, sounds like you had quite a night", Muriel said. "This Rose sounds interesting."

"I'm going to meet her right now", Jack said.

"Have fun."

She waved bye to Jack before turning down the hall. Muriel was trying to find Tommy's stateroom and so far, she wasn't having any luck. All of the hallways looked the same and she was started to feel that she was getting herself lost. She hoped she wasn't lost. A lot of the men in third class were rowdy and she didn't want to imagine any of them coming near her.

"Muriel?"

She gasped and jumped as she turned around, sighing in relief when she saw a familiar face.

"Fabrizio", she sighed. "You scared me."

"I apologize", Fabrizio said. "What are you doing around here? Are you lost?"

"Yes, do you know where this room is at?"

Muriel showed him the paper Tommy gave her the night before. Fabrizio looked at the stateroom number and nodded.

"I know where that is", he answered. "Down the hall, to the right."

She smiled and nodded thanks to him. She walked down the hall in the direction he pointed to. She looked at the number on the paper and smiled when she saw the number on the door. Muriel lightly knocked on the door.

"Tommy, it's me", she called.

Muriel listened as the men in the stateroom began chuckling and talking to each other. The door opened to reveal Tommy, grabbing his coat.

"Sorry I took so long", she said shrugging. "I had a hard time finding this place."

Tommy smiled as he walked to the deck with her.

"So have you heard about Jack?" Muriel asked. "He's in first class today."

"First class?" Tommy asked confused.

"You remember that girl he was staring at the other day?" she said. "Apparently angels flew out his ass, because it looks like he's getting next to the likes of her."

She blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. That was the first time she ever used colorful language like him. Tommy laughed hard as he looked at her.

"I don't believe it", he chuckled. "Jack and that first class girl?"

"Surprise to all of us."

Muriel looked down as Tommy gently pulled her hand away from her face, pressing a kiss to it. She continued to blush as she looked up at him.

"Red's a mighty pretty color for you, lass", he teased.

"Stop it", she giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Muriel?"

The two of them stopped when they saw Ita and the children in tow. Muriel's hands began to sweat as she watched them walk to them. Now the children were going to open their mouths and lecture her the way Cormick had, or maybe they would run back to him and tell him she was with Tommy again.

"So sorry to disturb your day, but would you mind watching the children?" Ita asked. "They would like to go play on the deck."

"I don't have a problem with it, ma'am", Tommy politely said.

Muriel looked at him. Was he ready to watch the children? They were going to be a handful. Ita smiled as she let go of the twins' hands, handing them over to Muriel.

"Welcome to my life", she said looking at him.


	9. Dreams of Kids

Tommy sat on a bench as he watched Muriel run around the deck, trying to catch the twins. He had never seen any children as hyper as Margaret and Edith. The two young girls ran around their older sister, wanting her to catch them or jumped off the bench, into the air. He was thankful Thomas was a bit calmer, just sitting down, watching the girls play. But even he asked to spend more time with Tommy instead of his sisters.

"You really like my sister, do you?" Thomas asked noticing he was watching them.

"She's a nice girl", Tommy answered.

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked.

"What?" he asked looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Muriel always spend time together. Ever since she met you, she's been a lot happier than we've ever seen her."

"We're just friends", Tommy smiled. "We barely know each other. It's far too early to think of marriage."

Muriel laughed as the girls climbed onto her back. She was going to miss the children when she moved out on her own. When she married someday, she wanted to have a houseful of kids. Muriel pulled Edith off her shoulders.

"Okay, that's enough", she said. "Go jump on Thomas for a while."

Tommy and Muriel laughed as they watched the twins run to Thomas, piling on top of him. She sat down with Tommy, watching the kids run across the deck.

"Quite a handful", Tommy said watching them.

"Yeah", Muriel said. "But you learn to love them."

The two of them watched the children play. Muriel's eyes wandered up to the first class promenade deck. Her eyes widened as she saw a man in his 40s with a young woman a little older than herself sporting a pregnant belly.

"Have you ever seen a scandal like that?" she whispered to Tommy.

He looked at her and took a look at the couple. It made him sick to his stomach seeing a young woman with such an older man. He looked at Muriel, hoping she wouldn't do such a thing.

"I can't wait to have kids someday", she sighed.

"You want kids?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe four or five", Muriel answered. "I love kids."

He smiled and continued to look around. He and Muriel were surprised and amused when they saw Jack walk along the first class deck with the woman they saw the other day. They couldn't help but laugh at him. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the first class passengers who all dressed elegantly.

"He really is a lucky bastard", Tommy said. "What I wouldn't give to be in first class."

"I know", Muriel said. "Imagine what it would be like to live a life of luxury. Have no worries about work or living in poor conditions."

He put his hand over hers with a smile. He understood it was going to be hard, making a new life in America. He just hoped Muriel would have an easier time adjusting to a new country. Muriel looked at their hands and looked up at him. Tommy was such a sweet person. She hoped they would be able to stay in touch once they got to America.

Muriel looked at Tommy's eyes, feeling entranced by them. Blue like the ocean… Tommy looked at her, feeling compelled by how kind she was. She was going to make someone a fine wife someday.

Everyone jumped as they heard what sounded like a bugle horn coming from first class. They still hadn't gotten used to the ship's officers announcing dinner like a cavalry charge.

"Is that the time already?" Tommy asked.

"It certainly had gone by fast", Muriel agreed.

They got up and took the children's hands to go to the third class galley.


	10. Third Class Party

Muriel laughed loud as she sat with Tommy in the galley. The children were sitting with Ita and Cormick who were sitting with them. Cormick had been drinking as usual and was completely drunk as he glared at Tommy. The two men were currently in the middle of an arm wrestling match.

"Go, Tommy!" Muriel cheered.

The place was very rowdy that night with the people drinking and dancing to the loud music the band was playing. Muriel smiled as she saw Fabrizio dancing with Helga, a girl he met earlier today. The children were clapping along with the music.

"Cormick!" Ita cheered as she watched the men arm wrestle.

It really was a battle of strength. Both men were struggling to push the other's arm down. Tommy focused all his energy on trying to beat Cormick as he held a cigarette firmly in his lips. Muriel laughed as she picked up a glass of beer. She had wanted to try it for a while, now there was nobody to stop her. She smirked as she took a sip.

"What's going on here?"

Muriel gasped and coughed as the drink went down the wrong way. She turned and smiled to see Jack.

"Oh, hello Jack", she said. "You startled me."

Her eyes widened as he looked behind him to see that woman from first class. How did she get down here?

"Muriel, this is Rose", Jack said. "Rose, Muriel."

"Hello…" Muriel said almost afraid that she could offend her in anyway.

The first class passengers had the ship's officers on their side. If they did anything wrong, they could get the master at arms to place them under arrest. Rose smiled sweetly at her as she sat down.

"Uncle Jack!"

Cora, the little girl Jack had drawn the other day smiled as she took Jack's hands. He smiled as he started dancing with her.

"What brings you down here?" Muriel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rose asked. "This is a lot more fun than sitting in first class!"

Rose picked up a glass of beer smiling as she started to drink and watch Jack dance with the little girl. Muriel turned back to watch Tommy and Cormick still going at it. She was surprised that Tommy was this strong. She never knew someone lasting this long against her father. She smiled and shook her head as she picked up her glass, taking a drink.

* * *

Three drinks later between Muriel and Rose, Muriel was laughing as she continued to watch Tommy and Cormick. They had been at this for minutes. Neither man refused to back down. Jack and Rose danced around the galley and had stopped for a break. Finally one arm came down. Cormick laughed as he brought Tommy's arm down, spilling the beer around them.

"Aw, Tommy…" Muriel moaned at the loss.

"Come on!" he challenged. "Two out of three! Two out of three!"

"So", Rose said interrupting as she pulled Tommy's cigarette from his lips. "You think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this?"

She took a drag from the cigarette before giving Jack the extra-long end of her dress. Everyone looked down as she began to stand on her toes, their eyes widening as she went on to stand on the very tip of her toes.

"Wow!" the children gasped as they looked at her.

Rose stood on her toes for a good three seconds before she came down in pain, impressing practically everyone who was watching.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Ita gasped as she continued watching Rose.

No one there had ever seen a woman do that before. The band started up again as they played a new song. Everyone who was dancing held hands, creating a long line of dancers. Muriel smiled as she took Jack's hand.

"Tommy, come on!" she said grabbing his hand.

She smiled as she hand onto his hand as the line swerved around the galley, dancing late into the night.


	11. Stay With You

Muriel smiled as she watched Jack and Rose leave the galley hand-in-hand. This was something no one had ever seen before, a first class girl and a third class boy together. Ita carried Margaret in her arms, with Cormick carrying Edith.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ita asked.

"In a little bit", Margaret answered.

Her parents looked at her and looked around the galley, worried. They felt very uneasy leaving their oldest daughter in this place with a bunch of drunks. Tommy looked at them and put his hand on Muriel's shoulder.

"I'll watch out for her", he said with a smile.

"I don't trust him", Cormick grumbled.

Ita glared and nudged him with her elbow.

"Be sure she returns to her room safely", she smiled.

"I will, ma'am", Tommy nodded.

Ita smiled as she and Cormick carried the children to their cabin. Muriel turned and looked at Tommy as she took another sip of beer. She sat with Tommy watching him continue to arm wrestle with anyone he could. After 20 minutes, Muriel yawned resting her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Sleepy, are you?" he asked.

"Maybe a little tipsy", she smiled, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Tommy took her hand, helping her walk out of the galley. Muriel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's. She giggled and nuzzled her face into his sleeve.

"I don't want to go back to my room, Tommy", she said. "I want to stay with you."

"Me?" he asked looking at her.

"I like you. I want to stay with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Tommy looked at her not knowing what to say. He pulled back and looked at her, seeing the blush on her cheeks and the shy look she was giving him. He had a lot of respect for her and didn't want to do anything she would regret. She was drunk and she did not have control of her actions.

"Let's get you into bed", Tommy said walking with her through the hall.

"But I don't want to go back to my room", Muriel whined. "I want to stay with you."

She sat down, leaning against the wall stubbornly. Tommy held her hand, trying to pull her up to her feet, but she wouldn't get up. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he went back to her and picked her up. Muriel smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Tommy…"

She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in his arms. Tommy looked at her and sighed. He didn't have a key to her stateroom and he couldn't carry her that far. He would have to take her to his room for tonight. He unlocked the door to his room, seeing his three roommates were gone for the night. He looked at Muriel and laid her down on his bottom bunk, tucking her in.

"Lay with me, Tommy", Muriel sleepily said.

Tommy looked at her, watching her open her eyes. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Please, lay with me?" she asked softly.

He sighed as he looked at her. He took off his hat and kicked off his shoes. Tommy pulled back the blanket and laid down with her in the bed. The bunks were big enough for one person, the two of them could barely fit.

"Tomorrow's Sunday", Muriel murmured. "I'd rather stay with you than go to church with my family."

She yawned and wrapped her arm around Tommy, resting her head on his chest. She really did like him and wanted to be with him more than her family. He was practically the kind of guy she had always dreamed of. Not perfect, but kind to her and her family, someone reliable.

Tommy looked at her as he pulled the blanket up to cover them. Muriel was a sweet girl. He felt something inside for her. He wanted to be with her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Muriel", he said closing his eyes.


	12. Sunday Morning

Tommy woke up to a knock on the door early the next morning. The first thing he noticed when he sat up was that it seemed a little colder than usual today. He looked down to see Muriel continuing to sleep beside him. She looked so happy just being with him. Then again, she was drunk and there was no telling what she was going to do when she woke up.

"Tommy, are you there?"

He looked at the door as he continued hearing knocking. Tommy sighed as he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see Jack and Fabrizio in front of him.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"I need your help", Jack said. "Come on."

"Help?" Tommy asked as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his hat. "What are you doing that you need my help?"

"I have to see her again", he explained.

"Jack is sneaking into first class", Fabrizio added.

Tommy's eyes widened as he slipped his coat on. Sneaking into first class was illegal on the ship. There was no telling how much trouble they could get into. As they walked out onto the deck, Jack explained how he tried to see Rose during the first class church sermon, but was forced back to third class. He was stopping at nothing to see her again.

"She's a goddess among mortal men, there's no denying", Tommy said as he and Fabrizio followed Jack. "But, she's in another world, Jack. Forget her!"

He nearly stopped when he saw the gate to second class forbidding third class passengers from entering. Jack opened the gate and tried to climb the promenade to first class. Tommy looked at Fabrizio and shrugged.

"He's not being logical, I tell you!"

"Love is illogical", Fabrizio shrugged.

Tommy sighed as he and Fabrizio grabbed Jack's feet, helping him climb onto the first class deck. As they held him up, Tommy could swear he could hear what sounded like someone yelling from inside.

"_Shut up! Shut up about the ice warnings! We're busy! Go away! Bloody Californian…"_

The two of them looked up as Jack climbed over the railing into first class. Their eyes widened as they saw an officer walking toward them.

"Here, you!" he said. "Get back where you belong!"

"We go", Fabrizio said. "We go."

The two of them walked back down to third class and turned as the officer shut the gate and locked it.

* * *

Muriel yawned as she started to wake up. She had a splitting headache from all that drinking the night before. How her father dealt with this kind of thing, she never knew. Muriel opened her eyes finding herself in an unfamiliar room. This was not her stateroom. Where were her brother and sisters?

She gasped as the door opened, but calmed down a bit when she saw Tommy coming in with a cup of coffee.

"I figured you could use a cup", he said sitting next to her.

"I feel like I just fell off a horse", Muriel moaned as she rubbed her head.

"That's what happens when you drink."

He handed her the cup and watched her drink. He could remember how she acted the night before. He remembered the kiss she gave him and how she said she liked him. Was there any chance she would remember any of that?

"So what am I doing in here?" Muriel asked looking at him. "The last thing I remember was my parents leaving last night."

"You drank so much, you couldn't even walk", Tommy said. "I brought you in here and you fell asleep."

"Did anything else happen?"

He looked at her and didn't know how to answer. If he told her, would she be too embarrassed to stay with him? Tommy looked down unable to answer. Muriel smiled shyly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me", she said blushing.

Tommy put his hand on his cheek as he looked at her. Muriel looked down shy with a smile on her face. Tommy put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face.

"Tommy?"

He didn't say anything as he kissed her lips softly.


	13. Can't Stay

Muriel was nervous as she and Tommy walked down the hallway to her stateroom. How was she going to explain staying with Tommy to her parents? Cormick already didn't like him, who's to say what he would do now, especially if he had been drinking. What would her mother say about missing church? None of them had ever missed church before.

"Papa?" she said knocking the door.

Tommy looked at her worried. He hoped Cormick wouldn't hit her. He saw him hit her before in the galley. Muriel knocked on the door again.

"Mama?" she said.

The two of them turned when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Cormick and Ita held their children's hands, dressed in their Sunday best, coming back from the church service held in the galley.

"You missed the service", Ita said.

"I'm sorry", Muriel said. "I overslept."

Cormick glared at her and Tommy. He knew she did not come back last night, even after Tommy promised to bring her back. Ita looked at him worried and unlocked the door to the children's room.

"Go inside", she said.

"Is Muriel in trouble?" Edith asked.

"Go", she said nudging them toward the door.

Thomas took his sisters' hands and nodded as they walked inside.

"Yes, she's in trouble."

Ita unlocked the door to her and Cormick's room. Muriel looked at her parents scared and held Tommy's hand as they walked inside. Ita and Cormick went inside and shut the door behind them. They looked at the young couple, waiting for an explanation for the night before and for this morning.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry for not coming back", Muriel said looking down. "I promise nothing happened between Tommy and I."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Cormick asked. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. The way you were drinking last night. You expect me to believe you gave up your purity to some stranger?"

"Papa…" she tearfully said.

"I told your mother I wouldn't have you making a complete whore out of yourself!"

"Sir, please let me explain", Tommy said. "I took her to my room to let her sleep off the hangover, nothing more."

"And I suppose you shared the same bed?" Cormick asked.

"Yes, but I didn't lay a finger on your daughter."

"I don't believe you", he said crossing his arms.

"Papa, we're telling you the truth", Muriel said. "Stop acting like this! I am not a whore!"

He glared at her and slapped her across the face.

"Cormick!" Ita gasped grabbing his arm.

"You will not talk back to me like that", he said to Muriel. "Just who do you think you are?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She cried and got up. She ran to the door and opened it, leaving the room. She walked to her room, getting her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"I can't stay here anymore", Muriel cried. "I can't stand Papa's drunken behavior."

"Papa's behavior has nothing to do with your behavior", Thomas said. "You were the one who did something wrong."

"I did nothing wrong! I just spent the night Tommy."

She cried as she packed her clothes in her bag. She couldn't stay and let Cormick continue to yell and beat her about Tommy. She picked up her bag and looked at Tommy who was standing outside the room. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"You're welcome to stay with me", he said.

"Thank you", she said wrapping her arms around him.


	14. Important to Me

Muriel laid in Tommy's bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her father hurt her so bad with his bad names and hitting her. She always thought Cormick loved her too much to ever do that to her. Muriel never thought she would be forced to stay away from her family, the way she was now.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden", she said burying her face into her pillow.

"You're not a burden at all", Tommy said. "But are you sure you want to stay here? Won't you miss your family?"

"If I want to see them, I know where to find them."

Tommy sat next to her and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Muriel sighed as she watched him. This whole voyage really was a life-changing experience as their family thought it would be. Muriel didn't know how her life would be if she hadn't met Tommy. She sat up and looked at him.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"Everything", she said. "For being my friend, for just being there for me."

Muriel smiled as she leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Tommy looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek, softly. She looked at him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Tommy's heart raced. He had never felt feelings like this for any woman. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.

Muriel looked at him and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Tommy…" she murmured.

He kissed her deeply and laid her down on the bed with him on top of her. She moaned softly as she felt his lips leave hers and began to plant kisses along her neck. Tommy ran his hand down her body, making her moan and shiver in possible delight. Muriel opened her eyes and watched him. She didn't know if she was ready for what she and Tommy were about to do. They had known each other for only three days, far too soon to do anything like this.

Muriel quickly sat up as Tommy started to unbutton his dress.

"Tommy, stop", she said.

He quickly sat up and pulled away from her, surprised. She turned away and buttoned her dress back up.

"I'm sorry", Muriel said. "I'm just not ready. It's just too soon."

Tommy looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry, Muriel", he said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I know", she answered. "Tommy, I do care about you, so much. But I can't do this this so soon. Especially out of wedlock. I can't prove my father right and act like a whore."

"Muriel, you are not a whore", Tommy said wrapping his arms around her. "You're far from it. "You're one of the kindest and most beautiful women I have ever known. You're one of the best women I know. You mean a lot to me."

He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Muriel wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.


	15. Cormick

Tommy and Muriel shivered as they walked along the deck. It had gotten dark and even colder out on the ocean. The ship was moving so fast, rumor spread that the Titanic could possibly reach New York ahead of schedule.

"Do you think America will as great as we hear?" Muriel asked.

"Even better", Tommy answered. "Now that we know each other, we can write to each other."

"Will you have the time? You have to work."

"I can always find some time."

Muriel smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked out at the ocean. He couldn't believe how flat the ocean was. Almost no waves in site. There was no moon either. Everything was dark except for the light of the ship. Tommy looked down as he hurt Muriel yawn.

"You must be tired", he said. "Why don't we go back to the stateroom and get some sleep."

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his as they walked.

"Can we stop by my parents' room?" Muriel asked. "I want to see if Papa's calmed down."

"Why do you condone what he does?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I was in the wrong...drinking too much, not returning to my room as promised, skipping church."

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you. Why do you put up with it?"

"He's my father", Muriel said. "As his daughter, I should be respecting him."

"But you shouldn't let him hit you. You don't deserve that."

Tommy looked at her not understanding how anyone could put up with that kind of treatment. True, his own father had never beaten him, but if he did, he didn't think he could take it like she did. Muriel shouldn't have to stand for that. She was practically a grown woman, she should do what she wants.

"Tommy, I just want to say goodnight to my mother", Muriel said. "She's still kind to me."

"Very well", he sighed.

The two of them walked inside to the cabins below. Muriel looked down, her stomach churning. In all honesty, she was afraid to see her father. Tommy looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. She gave a weak smile before stopping in front of her parents' door.

"Mum?" she said knocking. "Mum, it's Muriel."

She and Tommy stood and watched as Ita unlocked and opened the door. Ita looked so tired and upset about something, shown by the wrinkles on her face.

"Mum, are you alright?" Muriel asked.

"I'm fine", she said. "Muriel, dear are you alright? Your father didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"I'm alright. Mum, I'm staying with Tommy until we get to America."

"What are you talking about?" Ita asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to say if Papa's going to be so mean", Muriel said. "Mum, I really like Tommy, and he likes me too. I want to be with him."

Ita looked at the two of them almost speechless. She didn't know what to say, but she can tell from Muriel's determination that the girl was falling in love with this man. Ita looked at Tommy and couldn't help but smile. He had been nothing but kind to their family for the whole voyage.

"I suppose I can't stop you", she said. "Go ahead. I know he will take care of you."

"Thank you Mum", Muriel said hugging her.

Their tender moment was interrupted when they felt a strong shaking in the ship. Muriel fell back into Tommy's arms as they looked around. The violent shaking continued for a while and they could hear the sound of scraping metal.

"What's happening?" Ita asked holding onto the door frame.

"Look!' Tommy said looking at the floor.

Everyone looked down to see water on the floor. The Titanic had hit something and was beginning to flood.


	16. Splitting Up

Muriel, Ita and Tommy gasped when they saw the water flooding the floor.

"Muriel, get the children", Ita said.

"Where's Papa?" she asked.

"Drinking. I have to go get him."

Muriel and Tommy watched as Ita ran toward the galley. Muriel looked at Tommy.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I have to get Jack and Fabrizio", he answered. "You wake the children and I'll meet you at the gate."

"Do you promise?" Muriel asked.

She looked at him worried. If the ship was sinking, all of the passengers were going to cause a panic. She didn't know how fast the ship was flooding so she hoped Tommy or their friends would get swept away or drowned.

"I promise I will meet you at the gate. Everything's going to back okay."

Muriel looked at him worried. It was hard to promise everything would be okay at a time like this. Muriel wrapped her arms around Tommy and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Be careful."

He let go of her and ran toward his stateroom to get what he can save. Muriel opened the children's door to see them huddled together frightened.

"What's happening, Muriel?" Thomas asked.

"I need you and the girls to get dressed", she answered. "Pack your things too. We have to get to the lifeboats."

"Are we sinking?" Margaret asked.

Muriel looked at her not knowing whether to answer or not. She didn't want to scare the kids anymore than they already are. She stayed silent as she helped the girls dress warmly and helped them pack. The girls started to cry when the saw the water leaking through the door.

"Come on", Muriel said. "We have to find Mum and Papa."

The kids took her hands and rushed out of the room. They grew more scared when they saw even more water flooding the hallway.

"Hurry", Muriel said. "We have to get Mum and Papa and meet Tommy at the gate."

* * *

"Cormick!"

Ita pushed through the crowd in the galley trying to find her husband. Most people were rushing, trying to get out, while those who were drunk seemed to not notice the commotion.

"Cormick!" she called out again.

"Ita?"

Comick downed the beer he had while looking at her.

"What are you doing here, woman?" he drunkily asked. "You have the children to take care of."

"Dear, we have to get out of here now", Ita said taking his hand. "The ship's flooding."

"What do you mean the ship's flooding? This ship's unsinkable. Haven't you heard."

Cormick raised his glass again to take another drink. Ita glared and knocked the glass out of his hand.

"Cormick, if you would stop drinking for a moment!" she said. "The ship hit something. It's sinking. We have to get the children and get into a lifeboat."

He looked at her almost speechless. No one ever thought the ship would sink. He heard people beginning to panic and watched the water coming into the galley. The ship really was sinking.


	17. Trapped

Tommy ran through the hallways as he looked for Jack and Fabrizio. He carried what little he could carry as he ran to their stateroom. Fabrizio opened the door and looked confused as he saw all the water.

"Come on!" Tommy said. "Let's get the hell out of here! Come on, hurry up!"

He waited anxiously as Fabrizio went to get dressed and get his things. He hoped Muriel would be able to find him at the gate. The ship flooding like this was going to cause a serious panic.

"Come on, let's go!" he said as Fabrizio grabbed his things.

Everyone heard squeaking all around them. Many people were surprised to see a hoard of rats running between their feet. The rats knew the ship was in danger and had to get to safety.

"If this is the direction the rats are going, that's good enough for me", Tommy said.

Everyone in the hallway grabbed their things and started following the rats to safety. Tommy struggled to carry his things and put on his sweater. It was freezing cold outside and knew he was going to need it.

* * *

Muriel looked around worried as the hallways started crowding. People were frantic as they tried to get through. She held onto Margaret and Edith tightly as they tried to push their way through the crowd.

"Lifebelts!" the steward in the hallway yelled as he started handing out lifebelts. "Put your lifebelts on!"

He handed her only one lifebelt for her, but none for the children. Muriel looked down at the kids, not knowing what to do now.

"Muriel!"

She gasped and turned around to Tommy and Fabrizio running up the hall.

"Tommy!" she gasped.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Muriel said. "I thought we would meet Mum and Papa here."

Tommy took Edith into his arms and carried her as they walked to the gate. To everyone's surprise, the gate was locked, leaving the third class passengers trapped in the sinking ship.

"The first class passengers haven't gotten into the lifeboats yet", the steward on the other side of the gate said. "Please stay calm and make sure everyone puts their lifebelts on. Allow the women and children up to the front."

Tommy glared at the steward and pushed his way through the crowd with Edith still in his arms. He grabbed Muriel's hand and pulled her up with him.

"Let us through", he said looking at the steward.

"There aren't any lifeboats ready for third class passengers", the steward said turning to the other. "Go get some help."

"Please", Muriel said. "Please open the gates."

"They're not ready for you yet. Settle down."

She turned and looked at Tommy scared. The two of them looked at Margaret, Edith and Thomas who looked scared and confused. Were these people really going to leave them to die like this?

* * *

"Children!"

Ita and Cormick ran back to the stateroom to get their children. They were shocked at how fast the ship was flooding. The hallway was already going over their ankles. The two of them ran to the staterooms, shocked to find that no one was there. Muriel and the children were gone.

"Muriel!" Cormick yelled.

"Margaret! Edith! Thomas!"

The two of them ran to try and find their children. Time was running out.


	18. No Way Out

The passengers were beginning to panic as the stewards kept them locked behind the gate. Fabrizio and a few other men opened the side door where the third class passengers originally boarded the ship.

"Shut that door!" the ship's officers said pulling it shut. "This is not an exit!"

"Open the gate and let us now", Tommy said. "You can't keep us locked up like animals. The ship's bloody sinking!"

The stewards looked through the gates to see how many women and children were there. One of the ship's officers finally brought a key to open the gates.

"Women only!" the steward said. "No men!"

"You have to go", Tommy said turning to Muriel.

"I can't leave without you", she said. "Or Mum and Papa. We still need to find them."

They gasped and looked up as men tried to push their way past the gate. Ship's officers started bashing people with the wooden handle of an axe, trying to get them back behind the gate. Everyone screamed as the people were pushed back behind the gate, being beaten. The steward pulled a gun out of his pocket and loaded it with bullets as the gate was shut and locked again.

"For god's sakes, man!" Tommy screamed. "There are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!"

The steward gave Tommy a dirty look as he just kept the gun aimed at them and kept the gate locked.

"What are we going to do now?" Muriel asked.

Tommy looked around trying to figure out what to do now. He turned around and quickly went down the stairs.

"Jack!" he said surprised when he saw Jack and Rose.

"Tommy!" Jack said. "Is there any way out?"

"It's hopeless that way", he answered.

"Whatever we do, we have to do it fast", Jack said.

"Jack, what's happening?" Muriel asked. "Have you seen my parents anywhere?"

"No, we haven't seen them anywhere."

"Jack!" Fabrizio called out, reaching the group. "The boats are all gone!"

"The whole place is flooding", Jack said. "We got to get out of here."

"There's nothing this way!" he said.

"Alright, let's go this way."

Tommy held onto Edith and held Muriel's hand as they followed Jack and rose down the hall. Hopefully, they would find another way out.

"But what about Mum and papa?" she asked.

"I'm sure we'll find them", Tommy said.

* * *

"Muriel!" Cormick called out. "Children!"

He and Ita ran up and down the hallways, trying to look for the children. The water was rising higher, making them wade through the water. They looked up and down the hall to see it practically abandoned.

"Do you think they made it to a lifeboat already?" Ita asked.

"Should we risk looking?" Cormick asked.

The two of them waded through the water, trying to find an open gate to the upper decks. they ran through the crowds, stopping when they reached the locked gate.

"Stay back!" the stewards said.

"Please let us out!" Ita said. "We have to find our children.

"Unlock the gate now", Cormick said.

"No men!" the crew yelled.

Cormick glared at them as he grabbed the gate, shaking it.

"You bastards!" he yelled. "Open the gate right now!"

Everyone screamed as the steward let out a shot. Ita screamed in horror as she watched Cormick fall to the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Cormick!" she cried and screamed. "Cormick, darling!"

Everyone backed away, watching as blood oozed from Cormick's lifeless body, seeping down the stairs.


End file.
